Digimon: Anarchy
by ToadPatrol
Summary: In this novelization, you must bring your Digimon with you to end the terrorist attack known as the Digital Bombing. You must also evade the group of mask-clad assassins known as the Purge. You have 24 hours to find a place to hide from the assassins during the attack. And whatever you do, do not get closer to the assassins or they will kill you!
1. Chapter 1

In the fictional year of 2016, an average man named Ferrel visits his uncle's house to discuss the events. "Hi." said Ferrel. "I'm home." He only finds his uncle dead. "No!" cried Ferrel. The speakers turn on itself. "Attention," said the speakers. "We have announced the commencing of the Digital Bombing. During this time, all crime will be legal for 24 hours. Emergency services will be suspended at this time. Thank you for participating." Ferrel then sees the mask-clad assailants.

Meanwhile in the digital world, several fellow Digimon notice that the others were killed in the bombing according to the announcement. Agumon, a orange dinosaur-like Digimon sees several injured creatures. "Evacuate the facility now!" yelled the owner of the nightclub. Agumon along with the fellow Digimon including Guilmon, Renamon, Gabumon, Terriermon, Patamon, Gaomon, Gatomon, Falcomon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon evacuate the nightclub and transported to the real world as gun-like Digivices.

At the hotel, Hikaru is in the shower until the doorbell rings. The suit-and-tie clad men are on the door. "How may I help you?" asked Hikaru. "This is urgent." said the CEO. He then opens the case. Inside the case there is a VHS tape containing the footage of the bombing inside the Digital World. This footage is disturbing. The mask-clad assassins appear and shoot two men. Hikaru grabs her light-blue gun and jumps out the cliff. She uses the gun and somehow it levitates her to the floor. Gaomon, a dog-like Digimon appear along with Falcomon, a blackbird-like Digimon. "I'm here to get away from those assassins." said Hikaru. "Why are you here?" she asked. "We are here to end the Digital Bombing." said Gaomon. Hikaru felt a minor headache after she uses her gun for the first. "A shot in the head summoned me." said Falcomon.

At the restaurant, James notices the blackout only to find the assassins inside the entrance. "Uh-oh," said James. "Time to go." He runs to the kitchen and uses a knife to fight the assassins. He found the blue gun in the sink and shoots himself in the head. This act causes it to summon Gatomon and Patamon. "Step back." said Gatomon. "Let me handle this." said Patamon. The assassins were defeated. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Gatomon." said Gatomon. "And I'm Patamon." said Patamon. "Nice to meet you." they said in unison. James felt a minor headache. "I'm James." he said.

Inside the apartment, David found the assassins in the bathroom. "Oh no!" cried David. "They found us!" He quickly goes downstairs to get away from the assassins and hides in the trash can. Inside, he finds the red gun. He uses his gun and summons Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. David was frightened to see three Digimon in the real world. "Please don't hurt me!" yelled David. "I'm not going to hurt you." said Veemon. "I'm Veemon and they are Hawkmon and Armadillomon." David looks for an opening. He then looks both ways. "All clear." David whispered. He brings the three Digimon and himself to safety. "This gun comes with six Digi-Eggs, two per Digimon" said David.

Outside the bowling alley, Robert found a car with four assassins holding ice picks. "This is all I need, an assassin-infested place." said Robert. He goes inside and hides in the bar. He then looks at the gold gun and uses it. Agumon and Gabumon appear. They defeat the assassins and get to the empty car. "What are you?" said Robert. "I'm here to get you to safety" said Gabumon. Robert gets to the car and hides inside the trunk. He then locks the car. "We should be safe for now." said Agumon.

Ferrel was still hiding in the closet and heard his phone ringing. This causes the assassins to lure the sound. He then jumps out the window and lands in the trash can. He found the white gun and uses it. The act causes the trash can to explode. He sees Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon. "Whoa!" yelled Ferrel, running away from the Digimon. Terriermon lands on Ferrel's head. "Get off me!" cried Ferrel. "Calm down, we won't hurt you." said Terriermon. "What are you?" said Ferrel. "I'm Guilmon and here are my partners Renamon and Terriermon." said Guilmon. "Nice to meet you." said Renamon. "You brought a talking fox here?" said Ferrel. "That's crazy. Anyway, who are they?" "Those are mask-clad assassins known as Purges." said Terriermon. "They are after you, correct?" Renamon picks up his white gun and gives it to him. "You will need it to digivolve. It also comes with a map." said Renamon. Ferrel takes three Digimon with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days earlier, inside the digital world, every Digimon attended the concert. Inside, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon performed a concert. Few minutes later, they ceased performing the concert after the song "Welcome".

The story then shifts to the present day, which is one hour after the terrorist attack occurred. Ferrel then drives the car to the safe place only to find it faulty. "Car's not working," said Ferrel. "We need an another plan." Ferrel receives a text message from Calumon saying that he has 24 hours to find a way out of the assassin-infested city. "Okay, let's do it." said Ferrel. They find an another car and get to the cargo. "Guys, you can get back inside my gun." said Ferrel. "Watch your back, sensei." said Renamon. The three Digimon are stored inside the gun. Hikaru searches for a place to hide. She founds a car and opens the door. "Out of the car now!" yelled Hikaru. Ferrel was frightened. "Why are you here?" asked Ferrel. Hikaru carjacks Ferrel and finds a working facility.

Inside the facility, Robert, David and James are inside the safe house. "What is this place?" asked Ferrel. "This is the safest facility. It is made of steel and concrete." replied Hikaru. "It is also built to stay during the terrorist attack." Ferrel then summons his Digimon to show them to the survivors. "I barely made it alive." said Terriermon. "Is that your bunny-like Digimon?" James asked. "I accidentally summoned them. I was scared that they were trying to attack me." Ferrel said.

Meanwhile, Ray Lindbergh, a young girl is inside the alley only to find three assassins. "Oh no!" cried Lindbergh. She runs to the pizza shop. "They're after me!" yelled Lindbergh. "Who?" asked the cashier. "Assassins!" replied Lindbergh. They find a restroom to hide and lock the door. From the trash, she picks up the silver gun and uses it. Shoutmon then appears and defeats the assassins. "All clear." said Shoutmon. Lindbergh runs to the car and finds a safe place for her to hide. She then hides in the cargo with Shoutmon. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shoutmon." said Shoutmon.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the hard drive, in the internal data, Calumon has a speech. "What will happen when the terrorist attack continues after 24 hours are over?" He was talking to himself.

It has been three hours since the Digital Bombing started. The survivors were inside the shelter until a sound is heard. "What is going on outside?" said Ferrel. "What is that sound? Assassins?" asked Terriermon. Ferrel along with the survivors check on the monitor. It was assassins. "Incoming!" cried Renamon before they engage in a battle. She performed Diamond Storm on an assassin but the mask is bulletproof. "My move is not working. That thing is bulletproof." said Renamon. "Let me do it." said Terriermon before he performed both Bunny Blast and Terrier Wind. That move finally worked on the first assassin. Guilmon engages in a 1-on-2 battle. He then performes Rock Breaker on both assassins. Gaomon then finishes the third assassin off by punching him in the face. "It is done." said Gaomon. The survivors then gather "ammunition" in the drawer and exit the shelter. "Guilmon, Terriermon, return to my gun." said Ferrel. "Roger that, sensei." said Terriermon before returning to the white gun. "We do not have a ride during the terrorist attack." said Ferrel. "Don't worry sensei. I can handle that." said Renamon before she digivolves into Kyubimon. "Same here." said Veemon before he armor digivolves into Raidramon. "I'll go." said Gabumon before he digivolves into Garurumon. "Okay, let's do it, guys." said Gaomon before he digivolves into Gaogamon. Ferrel looks up the information regarding the digivolved Digimon. "Kyubimon, Renamon's champion form, her signature move is Tail Inferno." said Ferrel. They then go to the abandoned train station. When they reach the train station, the train operates despite the 24-hour attack. "What the? They didn't say that public transportation will be suspended." said David. The train opens with the second wave of assassins inside. "Get ready, sensei." said Kyubimon. She uses Tail Inferno on the two assassins. The assassins are defeated. The several Digimon revert to their Rookie forms before entering the train. Hikaru defeats the third assassin on the train before going inside. "Guilmon, Terriermon, you can come out now." said Ferrel. Both of Ferrel's Digimon come out the gun. "We are inside the train. The announcer didn't say that the public transportation is suspended. Only the police, ambulance and fire engine services." said James.

Meanwhile, Lindbergh finds the town hall taken over by assassins. "I'm scared!" cried Lindbergh. "Help me!" Shoutmon defeats the assassins and hides in the women's restroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Calumon is still inside the office room. "Must we simply sit and wait for the terrorist attack to end?" said Calumon.

Six hours after the attack occurred, Ferrel and the survivors exit the train station. The ten assassins approach and block the survivors from exiting the station. "Look, we are giving us a warm welcome." said Gabumon before engaging in a battle. "Terriermon, go with Renamon while I take Guilmon to defeat these guys." said Ferrel. "Roger. Renamon, let's defeat the assassins from the other side." said Terriermon. Renamon and Terriermon go to the detour only to find three assassins blocking the entry. "Let's do what Sensei said." said Renamon. "Don't worry Renamon, we won't fail twice." Renamon performs Diamond Storm on one enemy while Terriermon performs Bunny Blast on the other two. They then defeat the remaining assassins from the other side. "You could use some help." said Terriermon. The assassins are defeated. They then exit to the back road. "Good job guys. We'll fight some more when we get to the bus stop." said Ferrel. Ferrel, David and the others run to the bus stop.

Meanwhile, Lindbergh and Shoutmon go to the hotel only to find five assassins in the lobby. "Lindbergh, can you fight?" asked Shoutmon. "Yeah I can!" replied Lindbergh. Lindbergh uses the silver gun to shoot several assassins. "Simple as that!" said Lindbergh. "Behind you!" cried Shoutmon. Lindbergh shoots the assassin in the groin before neck-snapping him. They run into the hotel room on the ninth floor. She puts a bullet on the card reader before opening the door. She then locks the door before seeing an assassin inside the room. Shoutmon fights with the assassin. The assassin said "Calm down, I'm not here to fight." "Who are you?" asked Shoutmon. "I'm Komatsu." said the assassin. "And here's Kosaka." Lindberg notices that the assassin is not one of them. "You are telling me that this woman is an ex-Purge?" asked Shoutmon.

Inside the bus station, Robert takes the wheel while others take the guns. Ferrel uses the turrets to eliminate assassin cars. They stop at the Waterfront Hotel to defeat several assassins before staying at the suite room.


	5. Chapter 5

Calumon is still in the office as he says "I cannot stand with the rampant terrorist attack anymore. I just can't stand it."

Eight hours after the attack occurred, James take Patamon and Gatomon to the stadium where Ferrel is holding a sniper while his three Digimon use binoculars. "Where are they?" asked Gatomon. "Wait for it…" said James. The assassins are approaching the stadium. "Now!" Ferrel yelled. He then uses his gun to digivolve into Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon. They then land to the ground and defeat the assassins. "Patamon and Gatomon, you better digivolve." said James. Patamon and Gatomon digivolve to Angemon and Angewomon. "Time to warp digivolve guys." said Robert. Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. "You three, let's do it." said David. Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon warp digivolve to Flamedramon, Digmon and Halsemon. The second wave of assassins approach the stadium. "There's too many!" cried Hikaru. "Look, we have five against thirty of our guys." said the assassin. Gaomon and Falcomon runs and defeats the first two of the thirty assassins. "Let's flush these mask-clad assassins down the toilet." said Gaomon. The two then engages in the battle. Kyubimon performs Tail Inferno on ten assassins while Gargomon performs Gargo Pellets on the other set of ten. Gaomon performed Rapid Punch on the final set of ten assassins. "It is done." The two assassins evacuate the stadium. "They're getting away." Kyubimon and Gargomon revert to Renamon and Terriermon to go after the two remaining assassins. Renamon performs Celestial Arrow on the assassins. "How did you do that?" asked Terriermon. "Sensei uploaded Angewomon's signature move when we were inside shelter." replied Renamon. The other Digimon revert to the Rookie forms. "Let's rid the world of assassins once and for all." said Lindbergh.


	6. Chapter 6

Calumon continues to make statements. "Digital monsters were once subject to the systems whether or not they knew it." said Calumon. Two assassins point the gun at Calumon. "What are you doing here?" said Calumon. "Is that all you got to say, Calumon?" said the assassin. All of his statements take place three years earlier.

Twelve hours after the attack occurred, Ferrel and his men are heading to the Convention Center where hundreds of assassins live. "Well, let's digivolve to the ultimate level." said Ferrel. Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon warp digivolve into WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon. "Split up!" said David. The men with the digivolved Digimon scatter to find a large number of assassins. Taomon performs Paint Kill to defeat 30 of the 300 assassins. Rapidmon performs Rocket Launcher to defeat sixty of them. WarGrowlmon defeats two-hundred assassins. "Nice job, guys." said Ferrel. "We're done over here. We have ten more assassins." They revert to the Rookie form to defeat ten remaining assassins. "This is it!" cried Ferrel. "Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, you're up!" Three of Ferrel's Digimon approach the conference room where the computer awaits. They only find several corpses. "We're too late." said Guilmon. "Well?" said Gabumon. "We didn't make it in time." replied Guilmon. Ferrel receives a text message from Calumon saying that they have twelve more hours to find out who is behind the terrorist attack. "There's something left we must do. I think I have an idea where to start." said Ferrel through the external speakers. "Let's find the killer." The survivors give their guns to the Digimon. "We'll handle it ourselves." said Robert. "Get going."

Meanwhile, Lindbergh starts up the car and runs over some assassins. "Nice driving, ma'am." said Shoutmon. She parks at the garage. "No one's here." said Lindbergh. They hear the shaking noise. "What is that sound? Gunshots?" asked Lindbergh. "It can't be." said Shoutmon. They use the camera to check the source of the noise. It was the group of Digimon. "We'll kill them and have them for lunch." said Shoutmon. They go up the elevator to the fifth floor.

Inside the corridor, the Digimon splits up to several groups. "I have a plan," said Agumon. "We should split up to find the leader of the Purge." Agumon has an idea about splitting. "Gatomon and Patamon, you should go to the sixth floor. Renamon, take Terriermon and Gaomon to the east wing. Veemon and Gabumon will head to the west wing. Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Guilmon will take the north wing. Falcomon and I will go to the south wing." They split up in groups. "I hope sensei is all right." said Terriermon as they go to the east wing. As they reach to the court room, Terriermon and his group are ambushed by Shoutmon and Lindbergh. "Why are you here?" said Renamon. "You are supposed to be away from your aunt." Shoutmon rise from the chair. "You are responsible for the crimes of the assassins." said Shoutmon. "Less talk, more action!" cried in unison before engaging in a fight against Shoutmon. "Lindbergh, find the others. I'll finish them off." said Shoutmon. Renamon performs both Diamond Storm and her new move Celestial Arrow. "That hurts." said Shoutmon. "My turn!" Shoutmon swings at Renamon but she places her hand at his staff. "You call that bashing a Digimon in the head?" said Renamon. "Now Terriermon! Hurry up and defeat Shoutmon now!" Terriermon goes behind Shoutmon and performs Bunny Blast and Terrier Wind. Shoutmon then bashes Terriermon. "If you want to hurt Renamon, you better go through me." said Gaomon. Terriermon immediately digivolves to Gargomon to regain consciousness. "Keep your hands off Renamon and my allies." said Gargomon. "Whoa! He's got pants now." said Gaomon before he looks up information. "Gargomon, Terriermon's champion form."

Meanwhile, Ferrel and the other men are heading outside the convention center. They see the explosion. "Let's fricking hurry the heck up!" cried Ferrel. They keep sprinting until they find Lindbergh turned into a Dorumon. "Hold it right there!" cried Dorumon. "Whoa! Who the heck are you?!" asked Ferrel. "Don't you remember me?" asked Dorumon. "I am Lindbergh, your sister-in-law." He splits up and go to the garage. "Hold Dorumon off while I find a place to hide." said Ferrel. "You got it. We'll hold them off." said David. Ferrel finds an unused car and makes a phone call. "Renamon? I was right, Lindbergh had turned into Dorumon and Shoutmon was behind the terrorist attack." said Ferrel. "Gargomon is hurt badly." said Renamon through the phone. "Hurry up and help him."

Ferrel uses an elevator to the sixth floor where the big battle in the conference room is located. He reaches the room to find Rapidmon. "He must be digivolving from all that fighting." said Ferrel. "You! You fricking idiot!" cried Shoutmon. "I will have to kill you." Renamon gets closer to Shoutmon from the back and strangulates him. He begins to choke. "Now, shoot Shoutmon in the head before he digivolves. Ferrel shoots Shoutmon in the head, but he was bulletproof. "Dammit, he's immune to firearms." said Ferrel. "Gaomon, neck-snap him." said Rapidmon. "Sir." said Gaomon before he neck-snaps him. Shoutmon is dead. "I guess I did it." said Gaomon. "Hurry up and pour gasoline and light it aside before Shoutmon revives himself." Ferrel quickly pours gasoline and light it aside, but Shoutmon's armor prevent the fire from burning him. "It's not working!" cried Renamon. Guilmon approaches to the room. "Sorry I'm late, I just had to defeat three assassins in the back." said Guilmon. Guilmon then finishes Shoutmon off by performing Rock Breaker. Shoutmon is finally burned. "Let's cut off his head before he revives himself." said Gaomon. Gaomon uses a special weapon to chop off Shoutmon's head. "That did it." said Renamon. Rapidmon then reverts to the Rookie form. "That's it, I'm done." said Terriermon, feeling injured from the fight. "Sensei? Is that you?" asked Renamon. "I want you to have your gun back." She gives his gun back to Ferrel.

Meanwhile, despite Dorumon's rage, David and his men managed to defeat Dorumon. This causes it to change back to Lindbergh. She wakes up. "What happened to Shoutmon?" asked Lindbergh.

Lindbergh goes upstairs to the conference room to find Shoutmon dead. "No! Noon!" cried Lindbergh. She was mourning saying that she loves him. Gabumon uses Robert's gun to shoot Lindbergh both in the head and in the chest. Blood splatters everywhere in the room. "We did it! We have successfully stopped the terrorist attack in less than 24 hours." said Agumon. The assassins in the city are retreating. "Retreat! Retreat!" said the assassin. "We must all retreat now!" Renamon and Guilmon get Terriermon back on his feet. "Sensei, I'm feeling a little bit dizzy." said Terriermon. "It's from digivolving a lot." said Ferrel. "Let's go home. To the beginning."

Inside the digital world, Ferrel and his survivors are inside the concert stage. "Since both Shoutmon and Lindbergh are responsible for the terrorist attack, you have managed to end the attack in less than 24 hours." said Calumon. "You have been awarded with $40 million in cash." Ferrel was excited. "Why, thank you!" said Robert. "Sensei, we will contact you soon." said Renamon. "We'll see you guys soon." said Ferrel. "Can I see you with this gun that I have obtained?" Guilmon replied. "You can see me and my buddies anytime." Ferrel and his men return to the real world with the gun-like Digivices.

Few days following a 24-hour attack, Ferrel's lives have returned to normal. He says hello to his uncle. "Hello." His uncle was alive after an attack. "Ferrel, my nephew." said his uncle. "I'm so happy you're alive." said Ferrel. He rubs his gun to summon his three Digimon. "Whoa! Why did you summon them here?" asked his uncle. "Uncle Jerry, I want you to meet my 'bodyguards'." said Ferrel. Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon greet Jerry. "Nice to meet you Jerry." said Terriermon. "Sensei, your uncle must be alive. He was in the hospital for almost one week." said Renamon. "I know." said Ferrel. His three Digimon disappear and send back to Ferrel's gun. "What was that?" asked Jerry.

Inside the hut, James resumed his work on a new "pelicula". Gatomon and Patamon look at his computer. "That is your movie that you are making." said Gatomon. "I need concentration." said James.

Ferrel once again uses his car and takes Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon on a ride to the Bridge of Happiness.

The End.


End file.
